The Basement
Located in Halliwell Manor, home of the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell as well as Paige Matthews, the Basement is the lowest level of the Manor where the sisters store old furniture and objects and acts as a gate to the Nexus below the Manor. Quick Facts Location: Halliwell Manor Address: 1329 Street: Prescott Street City: San Francisco State: California Country: United States of America Notable Events Many crucial events played out in the basement of Halliwell Manor that involved both human and supernatural phenomena. These events include but are not limited to: Grams Banishes the Shadow When Phoebe Halliwell was a young girl, she discovered an evil shadow, that she called the Woogyman. Although not much is known about what exactly happened, Penny Halliwell, grandmother of the Charmed Ones, went into the basement, stood afront the magical being as it tried to attack and she recited a powerful spell that banished the Shadow back into the Nexus below the Manor. Penny later taught the spell to the sisters, telling them that it was just a rhyme. The Gas Man Releases the Shadow After smelling gas coming from the basement, the sisters called a gasman to come and figure out where the smell was coming from and if their was a leak. The gasman automatically knew it was gas when he smelled it and tracked it to a small crack in the basement floor. He went down the stairs to the basement, to the crack where he began picking at it with screwdriver, the Shadow then emerged and possessed him. It then pointed up the stairs signaling him to try to destroy the sisters. His attempt was thwarted by Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell is Possessed by the Shadow Possessed by the Shadow, the gasman called Phoebe into the basement pretending that he needed help, and although she was hesitant to go down the stairs, he continued to call her. She then proceeded down the steps where the Shadow possessed her. The gasman went upstairs and tried to attack Piper, but Phoebe retreated from the basement, and was able to conjure a baseball bat that she used to hit the gasman over the head. : Once possessed by the Shadow, Phoebe continuously stayed in the basement where she used new evil powers to change her appearance, making her nail color change and conjuring objects. And when Prue's guests, Beth, Claire and Josh arrived, Phoebe used the power to bring baked duck to life and caused the appliances and plumbing to turn on Piper while she tried to cook a meal for the guests. The Sisters Banish the Shadow Once Prue and Piper discovered Phoebe was possessed by the Shadow, they waited outside after Phoebe blasted them out and when the door opened so Phoebe could let out Andy Trudeau, they knew it was their chance to get back into the Manor and search for a way to save Phoebe from the evil. However, Phoebe discovered the sisters back in the house and in the basement, she conjured a butcher knife to kill her sisters. But Prue and Piper told her to remember the spell Grams told them and to fight the evil within her, standing atop the stairway, she touched a photograph of Penny and had a Premonition of Grams banishing the Shadow. Phoebe then cast the spell before it had a chance to affect Prue and Piper, banishing it back into the Nexus for good, releasing her from it's grasp. Prue Halliwell is Kidnapped and Held in the Basement After developing a psychotic obsession with Prue Halliwell, a manager at the sisters' club, P3, known as Abbey, attacked Prue while she was developing photographs in her dark room in the basement, pushing her head down into the developing solution. After being unconscious for some time, Prue awoke, with eyes injured from the solution. She tried to focus on who was in the basement with her, and she saw that it was Abbey. Prue's cellphone vibrated and Abbey answered, pretending to be Prue she told Piper that she was at work. Then., as Abbey took her own shirt off, she told Prue wearing her clothes makes her want to be her even more. She put Prue's purple paisley blouse on as well as a wig and looked at her self in the mirror. : Prue used her powers of Telekinesis to secretly untie the ropes around her arms and she blasted Abbey into the wall using her hands rather than her eyes because they were injured. As she tried to escape, Abbey attempted to catch Prue but she got away and hid in a closet. Abbey grabbed her gun and searched the upstairs for Prue but the witch used her power of Astral Projection to trick Abbey and then projected back into her own body in the closet. She then tried to jump atop Abbey and then ran to the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe arrived just in time before Abbey could shoot her. Piper froze Abbey and Prue blasted the woman into a curio cabinet. Prue Retreats to the Basement Cole Turner planted signs for Prue Halliwell to find that led her to a building where a demon, known as Vinceres, infected by the power of Empathy lived as a recluse, shying away from all human contact because he could not handle the emotions that the power caused him to feel from everyone he came into contact with. Not knowing the man was a demon, Prue sympathized with him and cast a spell on the man to release the power from him, but the demon placed his hands on her, transferring the Empathy into her body, causing her to feel the emotions of everyone she encountered. : Overwhelmed by the emotions, Prue retreated to the basement of the Manor, to shut herself off from the emotions of her sisters and Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. In the basement, she sought to find a magical aid in the Book of Shadows, but she couldn't find anything. An emotional wreck from the power, Prue was then told to embrace the gift and not fight the emotion by Father Thomas who cursed the demon with the power years ago. She did as the father said and was able to leave the basement and successfully eliminate the demon Vinceres with Astral Projection magnified by the Empathic gift. Piper Halliwell Barricades Herself in the Basement When Piper Halliwell acquired a new power that was an advancement of her Molecular Immobilization power, kown as Molecular Combustion, she barricaded herself in the basement to ensure she didn't harm her sisters or husband with the power. In the basement, she tried to harness the power and productively use it but instead she ended up blowing up various Christman decorations and other object stored in the basement. After Leo talked to her, she left the basement to help her sisters find a Banshee that was attacking innocents in the city. The Slime Demon Feeds on the Nexus After attempting to vanquish the Slime Demon in a warehouse, Piper accidently brought some of the slime home with her where it travelled to the basement and began feeding on the powers within the Nexus below the Manor. The Slime Demon grew larger and larger, and Penny Halliwell, who reverted to a free spirit because when Paige travelled back to the 1960's, she intervened in the vanquish of a warlock, Nigel that plotted to killed Penny's lover, Allen Halliwell, went into the basement and was engulfed by the Slime. However, the Charmed Ones returned from the 1960s and vanquished the demon, releasing Penny. Zankou Attempts to Take In the Shadow The demon Zankou devised a plot to unearth the Shadow housed within the Nexus under the Manor, which required all good magical beings to be out of the Manor so that the Shadow could be properly absorbed and swayed to the dark side. Zankou sprung an attack on the sisters in the Manor in order to get them to come after him, but Wyatt Halliwell witnessed Leo being injured by a demon's weapon and he used his powers to shrink Leo and Piper, sending them into a miniature replica Manor. Phoebe and Paige went after Zankou's minions so thinking that the house was empty, unable to sense Leo and Piper, Zankou and a group of demons went to the basement of the Manor where they began to unearth the Shadow. : Zankou then stood before the crack in the floor and attempted to summon the Shadow into his body, the Shadow came forth and entered him but then violently reacted, killing the demons around and burst back into the Nexus, causing Zankou to realize good must still be in the house. Leo Wyatt Takes In the Shadow After trying to take in the Shadow, Zankou was displeased when it forced itself out of him and destroyed some of his demons and discovered it meant there was still good in the Manor. Zankou's minions then found that Piper and Leo were shrunk and hiding in the Attic of the house and then captured them. Once captured, he brought Piper back to her regular size and she and her sisters tricked Zankou into allowing them to summon the Shadow. Once summoned however, the Shadow entered Leo's body, causing him to return to normal size and with the powers of the Shadow, Leo destroyed Zankous minions and blasted Zankou out of the basement, causing him to retreat. The sisters then pulled the Shadow from Leo's body, returning it to the Nexus. The Charmed Ones Destroy Zankou and the Nexus Unphased by his failed attempt to take in the Manor, Zankou tried again to take in the Shadow but was distracted by the sisters, causing him to creat another scheme to weaken the Charmed Ones by causing them to doubt their powers, ultimately weakening their bond with the Book of Shadows. Zankou was able to capture the Book of Shadows, breaking through it's weakened shield and he created a potion to separate the girls from their powers. : He then managed to acquire Piper and Phoebe's powers but the sisters managed to trick them with their Astral Projections leading him to Magic School, where they were then able to reclaim the Book of Shadows and found a spell that could be used to banish the Nexus. They then projected into the Basement where Zankou returned and took in the Shadow, once it entered his body, the sisters stood before him and recited the spell, destroying both him and the Nexus in a fiery explosion that lead to the belief that the Charmed Ones were dead. Smoke the emerged from the basement windows causing those outside to think the three sisters were killed. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Locations